


Unconventional Methods

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canadian Mountie AU, Flirting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Twin Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Canadian Mountie Kaidan Alenko is a stickler for following the rules. Detective John Shepard and his twin, Jane, threw the rule book out a long time ago. Opposite worlds collide when a mutual case involves them catching a criminal. Will they be able to make things work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the incredible [Shotce](https://shotce.tumblr.com/)! You are such an absolute joy to work with and your art is always incredible ♥
> 
> A shout out to [ElleBee](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/) for ~~saving my life~~ checking my work and making sure it wasn't a catastrophic mess and for [Mareel](https://mareel.tumblr.com/) and [Potionsmaster](https://nightmarestudio606.tumblr.com/) who helped me figure things out in the story because I cannot sarcasm or joke to save my life lol
> 
> And [Azzy](https://azzydarling.tumblr.com/) you are amazing for doing the MEBB every year. I wish I could send you a bottle of liquor (beer? wine? champagne? lol) at the end, just to toast surviving yet another one -- thanks for all you do!

“You know, we should go to Canada.”

John stopped what he was doing, eyes rising to meet his sister’s. He’d been leaning over the pool table lining up the perfect shot.

Across the table from him stood Jane, hands wrapped around her pool stick to lean on. Her long, vibrant, red hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, freckles standing out against her pale skin.

No one ever believed they were twins. It wasn’t too hard to figure out why; she took after their dad with deep red hair and bright green eyes, while he looked more like their mom with dark brown hair, though he’d kept his military short, and vivid blue eyes. Genetics was a strange kind of lottery.

Eager to let off some steam from the nonstop week they’d had as detectives at Chicago PD, they’d decided to go to Hades, a rundown bar off the beaten path.

It didn’t happen often but once in a while they got a chance to pretend they were just normal people out having some fun.

Wondering what was going on in his twin’s mind, John went back to studying the arrangement of balls on the table. “Why Canada of all places? You meet some hot guy online or something?”

“Heh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

Actually, he would but she didn’t need to know that. The less Jane had the upper hand on him the better. She already never let him forget she was born a whole three minutes before he was.

He’d thought as they’d grown older she’d relent a little but it simply wasn’t in her nature. Of course, she could be referring to the fact she thought _he_ might be interested in the guy. Never could tell with her.

John knew he was swallowing the bait and hook she’d thrown, distracted by trying to win against her for once. “So, are you gonna spill? Why Canada?”

He missed the shot as expected, looking on in disgust as the yellow striped ball ricocheted off the corner and the cue ball tumbled into the pocket instead. Figures. She’d distracted him after all, his mind half on trying to win and half on what she was talking about.

Tsking at his miss, Jane stepped up to the table to take a turn, “Having trouble with the big balls, little brother?”

John resisted the urge to groan out loud. He just knew that was going to be a recurring theme for the night - innuendos about balls. “Quit avoiding my question.”

Knowing she was driving him crazy, Janie took her time; grabbing the cue ball, placing it just so, aiming, and then finally pocketing a blue ball.

Standing up from the table, green eyes sparkling, she grabbed the ball she’d just sunk out of the pocket and rolled it around in her hand, “Small balls are so much easier to...handle, keeps them from turning blue.” Laughing at the frustrated look he gave her, she relented, “Okay, okay. Since you’re dying to know why...have you seen the RCMPs up there? I’ve decided I want to see them...up close and personal.”

He stared at her, incredulous, “So, the only reason for this sudden desire for Canada is to check out their police force? Can’t a uniformed cop here in Chicago fulfill your deviant fantasies?”

A shrug of her shoulders, “No. Not really.” He blew out a frustrated breath and she gave in, “If you must know, we have a new case...kind of. Remember the perp who was burglarizing the upper class? He’s back and the powers that be want him caught. _Yesterday_. Guy crossed into Canada, continuing his spree all the way to Vancouver and now he’s back. Some Mountie is headed down here with all their files.”

She stared at him waiting for her brother to process the info. Didn’t take long, his eyes blazed brightly in anger once he put the pieces together.

Mentally cursing herself as those eyes zeroed in on her and not wanting to ruin their night out so early, she changed subjects. “But seriously...have you _seen_ their Mounties? Here…” grabbing her phone, she started scrolling through photos.

John shook his head. Leave it to Jane to drop a bomb like that and then change course. And now wanted to show him internet pics she downloaded onto her phone. Of Mounties. Why was he even surprised? She got something in her mind and then obsessed about it until she became bored. But until that time, she was likely to drive him nuts with it.

He was going to need more beer.

Leaving Jane scrolling through her phone, John headed to the bar for a pitcher of beer. Unconsciously, he rotated his shoulder where he’d been shot nearly a year ago. And by none other than the asshole who’s case files were going to be in their hands soon. Damn Finch for getting the drop on him. He had a score to settle.

The pitcher placed in front of him, John grabbed it and found Jane setting up for another game. She paused, coming over to shove the phone into his face. “Here, look.”

A picture of several RCMPs were standing at attention in front of their office. So, okay, they _were_ hot. Not all of them appealed to him, though. Just one in particular stood out...definitely his type.

Pushing the phone away, he grabbed his pool stick. It wasn’t like he’d ever actually get to meet the Mountie in the photo. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jane grinning at him...as if she knew what he was thinking.

Ignoring her, he broke, hearing the satisfying crack of the cue ball against the other balls, watching as they scattered over the table. He looked up to see his sister toasting him with a glass of beer.

Looked like he was going to be putting up with his competitive sister and her ideas of what to do with those Mounties for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alenko, just the person I needed to see.”

Kaidan had arrived at the station early, just as he did every day. He was never late, the thought inconceivable. 

The back room of the station was relatively quiet. He liked the peacefulness of mornings and was the primary reason he showed up early, finishing up any paperwork so he could spend the rest of the day in the hills surrounding Hastings. 

Anderson, chief constable for Hastings, stood at the door to his office, motioning him inside. 

Stepping inside Anderson's office, he waited for his partner, Fraser, to follow. Once they were both inside, he shut the door. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

It had been relatively quiet in the small town of Hastings, over forty miles from Vancouver. The two places were worlds apart and Kaidan liked it that way.

The city was loud, crowded, and noisy; things he tended to avoid. Prone to migraines, he preferred the peace and quiet of this small town and even better was being out in the wilderness. 

“We have a new case.” Anderson placed a hand on top of a file in front of him. “A guy from the States crossed the border after committing several burglaries in some upper class homes. His crime spree continued all the way to Vancouver. The Mounties there tracked him back here to Hastings where he burglarized Dr. Chakwas' house before fleeing back to the States. She did manage to give him several bruises and what she said was 'a good clout on the noggin.'”

Kaidan smiled, thinking of the doctor. He wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. She'd been stern with him more than once about his migraines and overdoing it. He did remember seeing that report come through.

“Do we have a name, a description of the fugitive? Does he have a particular process he follows in each job?”

“What we know at the moment is he crossed the border from the Chicago area after shooting a police officer down there. Probably a straight shot north just to get away. Since there aren’t any big cities or luxurious homes here, he headed west, making his way towards Vancouver. From what I’ve been told the officer he shot was only injured. There are a couple of senior detectives on the case in Chicago and their captain, Steven Hackett, asked for our help. I called Vancouver, requesting they send over their files. You also have Chakwas' account in here.” He handed over the thick file, "I booked you a flight first thing in the morning. You’re going down to the Chicago PD to help bring in this criminal."

Saluting his chief, Kaidan said, “I'll take care of--” A deep woof echoed loudly in the room, “ _We'll_ take care of this, sir.”

Anderson chuckled, “I know you will, son.” He handed Kaidan an airline ticket and government credit card along with a bit of cash, “Take the rest of the day to pack and read over the file.” 

“Duly noted, sir. Fraser and I will get to work.”

“Kaidan...there's one more thing. You’ll be working with a couple of detectives from the States - a John and Jane Shepard. They come highly recommended, although I was told they can be a little…unconventional in their methods.” 

Kaidan's eyebrows rose at this. _Unconventional how_? Rules were put in place for a reason - to be followed. Then the names registered - both with the last name Shepard. Married? It was highly unusual for a married couple to work in the same office. 

"Follow their lead but remember, you are representing Canada."

Kaidan saluted the chief, "We’ll do our country proud, sir."

"I have no doubt you will. You know, you don't have to salute me every time I give you an order."

"Proper procedure, sir, as well as a sign of respect for authority. If that's all, Fraser and I will be in our way." 

At Anderson's nod, they left his office. It might be a late night, going over the files and packing what they needed but he felt of surge of energy and excitement to be actively working a case again. 

Kaidan had never been to the States. He wasn't exactly happy about the destination - the windy city of Chicago, the snarl of traffic and the crime level was considerably more than the sleepy town of Hastings. Cities were places he tended to avoid for many reasons. 

He wasn't sure how Fraser would do in such an environment but they'd put their best foot forward and adapt. As he'd told Anderson, they'd make Canada proud. 

The flight had been uneventful. Kaidan was oblivious of the commotion he and Fraser had caused upon setting down in Chicago. Most Canadians hadn’t batted an eyelash at a Mountie and his wolf dog, some even requesting pictures. Here in the States it was an entirely different story. However, no one bothered him for a photo.

At the curb, he hailed a taxi...only to give it up to a grandmotherly lady who looked like her cane would barely keep her upright. When the next one arrived, he stepped aside for a harried mother of two young children. Then it was a man in a business suit with a briefcase who looked to be in a hurry. Only the grandmother had thanked him. 

This trend continued until Fraser voiced his opinion, loudly. 

“I can’t help it if there aren’t enough taxis to go around. They all seem to be in a greater need, or hurry, than we are.” Fraser stared up at him. “Well, we did have that layover and I suppose you must be hungry.” He swore the wolf grinned when his own stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. “Okay, the next one is ours. We can check in at the police station, then find our hotel and get something to eat.” 

As promised, Kaidan hailed the next taxi, letting Fraser jump inside while he put their luggage in the trunk. No one tried to slip in and take it, giving the wolf dog a wide berth. Kaidan climbed in and gave the driver directions. 

The city passed by in a blur outside the taxi window but he much preferred it that way. Struggling with migraines since his early teenage years, Kaidan preferred the serenity of the great outdoors. Cities were awash with noise; horns honking, sirens wailing, people arguing, music blaring at top volumes. A cacophony which drove sharp, stabbing pains into his temple. Then there were the smells of the city. 

Give him fresh, clean air any day. 

Lost in thought, the taxi soon came to a stop. Looking out the window, he craned his neck upwards at a concrete building at least three stories high. It was a great deal larger than the office in Hastings. 

“It appears we’ve arrived, Fraser. Let’s get to work.” Kaidan paid the driver what seemed like an exorbitant amount of cash from what Anderson had given him. He grabbed their luggage from the trunk and walked into the station. 

Glancing around briefly, Kaidan saw the front desk and walked over to speak to the officer working behind it. “Hello, I’m Constable Alenko from Canada. Where would I find detectives John and Jane Shepard?” 

The woman, dark hair pulled back into a bun, stared at him, lips curling up into a smile. Crossing her forearms on the counter, she leaned into them and studied him before responding. “Constable Alenko. Heard you’d be arriving today.” Her eyes traveled over him from head to toe. “Is that your standard uniform?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Do you always travel in it?”

“Not usually. Traveling causes wrinkles which are hard to get out and I prefer to always be crisp and polished when representing the RCMP. However, I thought it might be prudent to be ready on the chance we began working on the case I’m helping with immediately. It’s always best to be prepared.” 

She blinked a few times, then asked, “Let me guess, you sleep in it, too. You know, ‘to be prepared’?” 

He was surprised to find someone who understood. “Absolutely! There have been times on a case where the situation warranted such a thing. It certainly wasn’t the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had but fairly adequate. Though the uniform looks less than impressive after being slept in, it does still hold up rather well.” 

Kaidan thought he heard a muttered ‘ _wow_ ’ but then she noticed Fraser. “You always travel with a dog, too? Is he part of the Canadian Mountie image?” 

“Not precisely. Fraser is a wolf dog and similar to your K-9s here in the states, although unofficially. I don’t go anywhere without him.” 

“Okay then, Constable Alenko.” She stood up, “If you follow the stairs on the right up to the second floor, you’ll find detective Shepard times two2. You can leave your luggage here in the meantime. I’m Ashley Williams. If you need anything, come see me.” 

He reached over the desk to shake her hand, “A pleasure to meet you, Officer Williams. Thank you.” Looking down, he spoke to his partner, “All right, Fraser. Let’s go meet the detectives. We have a case to solve. And remember to behave yourself. You’re representing Canada.” 

Fraser yawned wide in response before following him upstairs. Kaidan was oblivious to the commotion they caused; a Canadian Mountie and his wolf dog inside the Chicago PD. 

At the top of the stairs, the view was much the same as at Hastings, though much busier. He wondered if it was always like that here in this metropolis. This room was large and rather messy. At the office in Hastings, everything was always in its proper place. Kaidan wondered how anyone could find what they were looking for in this sea of chaos. 

Then he noticed how quiet it was. Even Hastings was louder at this time of day. Looking around, it was strange...everyone seemed to have stopped working all at once to look at him. He glanced down at himself, brushing a hand self consciously down his uniform to smooth it. Traveling in it just ruined the image. What a disappointing first impression he was making. 

A tiny female dressed all in purple, greeted him. She sat to the side of the opening at the top of the stairs. Maybe she was a secretary. “Hello. Can I help you with something?” 

“I’m looking for detectives John and Jane Shepard.” 

She pointed to a door at the back of the room, “You’ll find them in Hackett’s office. You must be Constable Alenko from Canada! I’ve never met a Canadian before. I’m Tali. Is that a Husky?” 

“I...uh...okay. Well, now you have. This is Fraser. He’s actually a wolf dog - half Malamute and half wolf.” She studied the dog warily at the mention of wolf but didn’t back away. “Thank you for your help, ma’am.” 

Kaidan came to a stop before the door. He knocked. No one called out for him to enter. Barging in wasn’t at all polite. He looked down at Fraser, who looked back up at him. The dog yawned again and sat down, clearly bored.

Knocking once more, he waited for a reaction. Again, no one answered. The urgency of the case decided his course of action. Turning the knob, he and Fraser walked inside. 

Conversation stopped and all eyes turned towards him. 

Kaidan looked at each person in turn before coming to rest on what were surely the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Time stretched on forever as he was unable to look away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Someone cleared their throat, the sound loud in the silence. Snapping back to reality, he noticed a female next to the man with blue eyes. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, no hair out of place. 

Both detectives wore matching leather jackets, worn jeans, and scuffed boots. Was this the normal attire for detectives due south?

They moved to the side of the room, so he and Fraser could enter the office. 

The woman commented, “Nice uniform. You wear that every day in Canada?" Before Kaidan could respond, she added, "And you brought a _dog_? I didn’t know Mounties traveled with their pets.” 

“Fraser,” he emphasized the name, “is a wolf-Malamute mix. He was abandoned out in the wilderness. I took him home and raised him.” Kaidan looked down on the dog with fondness, “Best partner I've ever had.”

The man spoke up, “I like the uniform; it’s colorful, clean and crisp. You--your...uh, Fraser...he's beautiful.” His voice was deep, well modulated... _sexy._

Kaidan watched as he leaned closer to the redhead in order to hear what she was whispering. His ears and face turned pink; he elbowed her. She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Thank you,” Kaidan responded to the man’s comment, wondering what the exchange had been about. He had no experience with married couples. 

Interrupting the conversation, the gray-haired man behind the desk stood up, his hand held out towards Kaidan, “I'm Captain Steven Hackett. Chief Constable Anderson sent you, correct?” 

He shook the man’s hand, “Yes sir, he did. I’m Constable Kaidan Alenko, nice to meet you. Anderson asked me to liaise with your detectives about this case.” 

The woman elbowed her husband and whispered, though they all heard her, “You can _liaise_ with him, John.”

Gazing at her with a severe expression, the captain then proceeded with introductions, “These are senior detectives, John and Jane Shepard.” 

Kaidan again wondered how they could work together as detectives and be married. He proceeded to give voice to his thoughts, “You’re allowed to be married and work in the same office? How is that possible?” 

John laughed out loud; a warm, rich sound. “Actually, we're twins. If we weren’t, there’s no way I’d be married to her. I’d probably shoot myself first.” 

He looked from one to the other, studying them. Was this American humor?

The female laughed as well. It transformed her from a serious demeanor into a more open, engaging one. “It’s not a joke, honest. We really are twins… and I'm older.” Her brother rolled his eyes. 

Changing the subject, John looked down at the dog, “Fraser, huh?” Focusing on Kaidan again, the dark brows furrowed in thought, “Is Fraser a Constable as well?”

Shaking his head, “I’m sure he’d appreciate the title but no, he isn’t. Fraser isn’t really an official RCMP officer but he’s invaluable to me and my work.” 

John nodded. He squatted in front of the dog giving the canine a chance to sniff the outstretched palm. Fraser did quickly, unusually so, and the detective ran his fingers through the soft fur. Kaidan watched the motion avidly. 

Hackett spoke up, startling the Mountie from some very undisciplined thoughts. The piercing light blue eyes focused on Kaidan, “So, I hear you’ve had a run in with our burglar?”

John stood up as he waited for Kaidan to answer. The detective was a couple of inches taller than he was; his body muscular but more slender but his jeans and t-shirt fitting very nicely. The striking blue eyes caught his, full lips quirking up at the corner. Kaidan blushed, having been caught ogling the detective. 

Focusing on Captain Hackett, he responded, “We believe the fugitive crossed over into Canada as the quickest route away from Chicago. Not finding anything worth his time in the area, he headed for Vancouver. Once the RCMP was onto him there, he headed back in the same direction. Not the smartest criminal, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for anyone to follow. In Hastings, he found the house of a well known and elderly doctor in our small town. Apparently, he thought he could burglarize her home without incident. He was sadly mistaken.”

Jane snickered, “I need to meet this woman.” 

Kaidan smiled, “She is not one to be trifled with.” He continued, “It’s our belief he came back to Chicago when we learned of similar burglaries taking place here once more.” He handed Hackett a file, “I have these files from Vancouver and Hastings which will likely be helpful to your case. Constable Anderson suggested I come down here and share what we’ve gathered with your detectives. It would be our pleasure to help track him down and bring him in.” 

Assessing him, Jane spoke up, “The perp has robbed some classy rich people who want him behind bars. The asshole even shot a cop.” John flinched at her words and Kaidan caught the movement. Interesting. “Damn good thing the cop didn’t die because I’d have already buried him six feet under. This guy needs to be caught...yesterday. We won’t give up until that happens.” She paused for a few seconds, “If you think you can keep up, you’re welcome to join us. Just don’t make me regret this.” 

Kaidan understood her reluctance. She thought he was out of his element. He was but he wouldn’t be in their way and neither would Fraser. This may be a sprawling metropolis but he and Fraser could handle themselves and be of benefit.

The captain stood behind the desk at parade rest. He had the look of a former military man, one who expected every order to be followed to the letter. The severe scar on his face added to his fierce bearing; Hackett looked like someone you didn’t try to cross. “Good. You’ll have extra resources with these two here. Finch is hiding out somewhere in this city and I believe you can all work together to flush him out.” 

Every one of them agreed vocally. 

Satisfied, he went on, “Finch was last seen near the Navy Pier. He gave our boys the slip but he was seen two days later in the same area, which means he’s up to something and won’t leave until he finishes the job he’s got lined up. That will be a good place to start.” 

“We’ll get it done, sir.” John answered him. 

Kaidan resisted the urge to salute him as he did Anderson. 

“See that you do.” He sat back down. Clearly, they’d been dismissed. 

After leaving Hackett’s office, John suggested, "Let’s find an empty room, lay out all the information so we can plan our next step.” 

Kaidan’s stomach growled loudly at the same time Fraser whined. He could feel his face flood with warmth at the obvious reminder he needed to eat. 

John laughed, “Or we could make a food run and go over what we have while we eat?”

“I have a better idea,” Jane spoke up, “Why don’t you take them to their hotel and grab something to eat on the way? It’s a win-win situation.” 

John glanced at Kaidan, then down at Fraser, “Up to you. I bet you’re both hungry and exhausted, though.” 

Kaidan nodded while Fraser lay down with his head on his paws. 

“Great, it’s settled then." Jane winked at her brother, "You get the constable settled in and I’ll go over the files once more, see if there’s something that jumps out at me before heading home.” 

“Jane...” John's voice held a note of warning as well as frustration. 

“What? He clearly needs to eat...and you can show him where his hotel is.” Her eyebrows wiggled up and down. 

Kaidan felt like he was missing something important in the exchange. 

John gave in, “Whatever. But, hey, call me if you find anything. You going to take care of Boo tonight?” 

“Yep. Don’t worry about him. And John, of course you know I’ll call.” She punched him in the shoulder and nodded her head towards Kaidan, “Go take care of Captain Canada and his sidekick.” 

Kaidan watched in fascination as the detective blushed again. It was kind of cute.

She told the Mountie himself, “Watch out for this guy. He needs a handler most times. Good to have you on the team, Alenko.”

John pushed at his sister, “Shut up, will ya? Call you later.” 

“Yeah, you will.” She winked before going down a hallway, laughter floating along behind her. 

Fraser’s golden eyes traveled from John to Kaidan, waiting for the men to get moving. The detective noticed. 

“Guess someone’s tired. Let’s get you to bed, huh?” 

Kaidan’s head snapped towards him...only to find the blue-eyed gaze on the dog. Oh. For a minute there--

“I know the perfect place to grab some food and then I’ll take you to the hotel. I’m sure it’s been a long day. You like sushi?” 

“I...well, yeah, I do.” Kaidan had been thinking more along the lines of a nice steak sandwich and a beer. Oh well. “Thank you for everything, Detective Shepard.” 

John smiled brightly and for a moment, Kaidan forgot to breathe. “No problem, happy to help you out. Chicago can be a little intimidating to those who don’t know her. And call me John...or just Shepard. Detective Shepard sounds so...formal.” He started down the stairs but continued speaking, “We really appreciate you coming down here to help on our case.” 

“It’s my pleasure. I hope I can be of help. I do have expertise in capturing criminals.” _Though more of the nature destroying variety_.

They’d reached the squad car outside. John slid across the hood to the driver’s side, Kaidan’s brows rising in surprise. 

Grinning widely, he explained, “I used to watch the Dukes of Hazzard as a kid. It’s kind of become my signature style now. Hop in and we’ll get going.” 

The phrase ‘unconventional methods’ ran through Kaidan’s mind. This was going to be an interesting case. How that unfolded remained to be seen. 


	4. Chapter 5

John drove through the streets of downtown Chicago, dodging slower moving cars as he moved from lane to lane. He was oblivious at the moment to the occupants in the car, lost in his own thoughts. Ones centered around a particular passenger - the Canadian Mountie. 

He was the same one from the picture Jane showed him at the bar. How he’d managed not to blurt something stupid out when their eyes met was a small miracle. 

Thankful his sister had opened her mouth first and snared the Mountie’s attention, John had looked his fill. What he saw was a whole lot better than any picture for damn sure. The man smelled good too. He’d caught a tantalizing scent of aftershave...a forest of pine trees and crisp mountain air, as if he even knew what that was here in the city. 

The Mountie uniform suited him, too...vibrant red accentuating black hair and golden skin. 

"Does everyone here drive so…" 

John, startled out of his thoughts by the smoky voice, swerved to avoid crashing into a car. He noticed Kaidan's hands gripping the dashboard and imagined them gripping--

 _Focus, John_ , he chastised himself. 

"...recklessly?" The full lips turned up in a playful grin. "You should experience my sister's driving.” 

The harried ride continued until he pulled to a sudden, shuddering stop in front of Ryuusei's Sushi Bar. It didn't look like much from the outside but John knew the food served here was some of the best in the city. 

“Here we are. Let’s head in and order.” 

Fraser whined pitifully in the back seat and Kaidan told him, “I’ll see if they have some meat for you, okay?” 

For a brief moment, John wondered what would happen if he whined like Fraser and gave the Mountie puppy dog eyes. What kind of treat would he get? He stopped that thought before it went further. They had a job to do first. 

“We’ll get you both something to eat.” He hopped out of the car. 

Kaidan followed behind him, “Will you be joining us for dinner, then? We could eat together at the hotel, maybe go over the information we have.”

John stopped and turned at the door, Kaidan nearly running into him. “I...yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.” 

“My pleasure.” Fraser’s bark carried from the car and the Mountie huffed with humor, “ _Our_ pleasure, apparently.” 

The place was busy, as it always was no matter what time of day or night. There was a bar in the back with a karaoke machine and John and Jane had stopped by many times with friends, drinking and pretending to sing. It was great fun. Maybe before he left, the Mountie might join them. 

“Hey, did hell freeze over? Because I clearly remember you saying last time that would happen before you came back here.” Joker sat on a chair at the counter by the door, arm braces leaning against the wall behind him. 

“C’mon, Joker, you know I didn’t mean it. I was just joking.” John gave him his best smile.

Clearly, it wasn’t working, “Were you? Because I don’t remember you laughing.” 

“Whatever.” John started messing with toothpicks and candies on the counter. “Hey, you got any menus around? The usual for me, of course, but I’m not sure what,” he glanced at Kaidan, “Constable Alenko wants.” 

The Mountie answered, “You can call me Kaidan.”

The man with the scruffy beard and a baseball cap printed with the words, ‘Relax Idiot, It’s Just a Hat,’ turned towards Kaidan but addressed John, “Geez, Shepard, did you collect strays as a kid? First you bring in Garrus the bounty hunter, then it’s that giant kid, Grunt...now you have a Mountie? Guess your broadening your horizons, anyway...all the way to Canada.” He turned to ask John, “What’s next? Blue aliens from outer space?” 

John shrugged, “Maybe. Always wanted to travel the stars.” 

“Shepard! It is nice to see you. Jeffrey informed me you were not coming back anymore.” 

John enveloped Edi in a hug. “ _Jeffrey_ wouldn’t know a joke if it snuck up and bit him.” 

“Hey! I’m the king of jokes you know.” 

“You wish.” 

Joker grabbed a menu and thrust it at Kaidan, who was standing there watching the whole exchange with confusion. John wondered if he was deciding to stay far away from Americans after this experience. 

Edi stepped around John and introduced herself, “Hello. I’m Edi, Jeffrey’s wife. Are you a friend of Shepard’s boyfriend?”

Kaidan blinked several times, at a loss for words while John choked and Joker snorted with laughter. He finally answered, “I..uh, no...no, I’m not. Actually, I’m here working a case with detectives John and Jane Shepard.” 

Joker had been watching John, saw him blush furiously, “You may not be but he’s been thinking about it. Hard...aren’t you, Shepard?”

John glared at him, not missing the double meaning. 

Edi saved him from killing her husband, “Jeffrey, why don’t you go have the bartender fix the men some drinks they can take with them. I’ll place their order. Constable, have you decided what you'd like?"

Jeff grumbled as he grabbed his braces, going to do as Edi requested. He wasn’t happy about it at all, muttering, “She takes all my fun away.”

Grinning at Joker with glee as he passed, John told Edi, “You didn’t have to do that. I can handle Joker...with one hand tied behind my back.” 

“I am well aware of that but you have a guest, a rare occurrence for you, and want to make sure you have refreshments. They’re an important part of dinner.” She quickly changed subjects, “Have you and Jane caught the man responsible for the burglaries? I heard he was back in Chicago.” 

“You’re never going to tell me how you learn these things, are you?” She smiled at him innocently. John knew better. “We have a few leads. Don’t worry, Edi, we’ll get him.” 

“I am not worried at all, Shepard. I was merely inquiring. By the way, have you seen our new fish tank? We had it installed last week. The clientele have really taken to admiring it and let us know how much they enjoy having it here.” 

John walked over to inspect it. “I didn’t even notice it. I’m sorry. It looks great, really adds to the atmosphere.” 

“Thank you, Shepard. I’ve found it to be a wonderful addition. I’ll go place your order.” 

A few minutes after she left, John’s cell phone went off. “Detective Shepard.” He listened, nodding occasionally, answering when required. “Got it. Thanks.” Turning to Kaidan, he shared the news, “That was Jane. They just got a call Finch was seen in this area. Mind sitting in the car to eat dinner instead, keep an eye out for him?”

“That sounds like a wise idea.” 

Edi came back with their order. “Jeffrey is right behind me with your drinks. I should go to see to our guests. Take care, Shepard. It was nice meeting you, Kaidan. Be sure to take care of Shepard. He needs someone to keep him steady and grounded.” 

She gave John another hug, shook Kaidan’s hand and went back to work. The two men stared after her, dumbfounded. Joker ambled up with one brace, holding a tray with two drinks to go. They both had umbrellas stuck in the lids. 

“Really, Joker, umbrellas? What gives?” 

“Hey, umbrellas are all the rage now. Makes you think of a nice tropical beach somewhere...a place to go and let it all hang out, know what I mean?” He pointedly looked from Kaidan to John.

“Uh...yeah, no. Not sure I get it at all.” 

“Oh, you do...you do.” He rang everything up. “That’ll be…$35. Plus a tip, of course. And what’s with the steak? I mean...I know you have a thing for meat and all…” 

“Joker, shut the hell up.” 

Paying the tab, he saw a man stand up towards the back of the restaurant. He was in the shadows but it didn’t matter. John would know him anywhere. It was Finch and he was about to turn their way. 

Not wanting to be made by the perp, Shepard had to act fast. Turning away, he looked around for something he could use as a distraction. Then it occurred to him...he could use _someone_ instead. 

He grabbed Kaidan by the arm and pulled him close, the Mountie stumbling at the sudden movement. John placed both hands at his waist to steady him. 

Speaking softly, he whispered in Kaidan’s ear, “Play along with me.” 


	5. Chapter 5

For a brief moment, he stared into those deep brown eyes. He sincerely hoped the vibes he’d been getting since meeting the Mountie weren’t completely off track. No time like the present circumstances to find out. 

Hearing footsteps behind them, unsure who they belonged to, John pulled Kaidan close...and kissed him. 

The lips beneath his were warm, soft and pliant, although there was no response. He felt the Mountie’s whole body stiffen in surprise and thought _well, fuck, guess I was wrong_. 

And then Kaidan closed the nearly nonexistent space between them...and kissed him back. Intensely. His hands reached up to rest on John’s shoulders, so they were _that_ close, chest to chest. 

They lost themselves in the moment, the world around them fading away. 

“Shepard. Shepard! Hey, _earth to Shepard_...” 

John pulled back from Kaidan, disoriented. He thought he was speaking to Joker but his eyes couldn’t look away from the glistening, kiss swollen lips in front of him, “Hey, Joker, saw a guy back there checking out Edi, ‘bout your height, dark hair slicked back, worn out leather jacket. Maybe you oughtta give him a piece of your mind...that is, if you can spare one.” 

“Haha, funny, Shepard. Where is he? I’ll knock him out with one of my crutches. Watch me.” Joker left the two men where they were, intent on doing some harm. 

Shepard felt a little bad because there was always a chance Joker might get hurt. However, the man really did know how to use those crutches as weapons and he was damn good at it. 

John knew this from experience. 

He finally tore his eyes away from Kaidan’s dazed but heated eyes to watch Joker confront the man. He tried not to stare openly but failed. Finch noticed his interest, their eyes meeting. The perp recognized John immediately. An evil smile crossed his face and before John could call out a warning to Joker, he moved first, nailing Finch with a crutch. 

There was a loud ‘ _Jeffrey!’_ from Edi,along with several startled gasps of the customers sitting nearby.

The blow didn’t stop Finch. He staggered as he was reaching inside his coat. He was still able to draw his weapon. 

Pandemonium erupted. 

Joker moved quickly, crutches and all, out of harm’s way. He still managed to direct the mass exodus of customers towards the back door. A few of them squeezed past Kaidan and him as well. 

Edi stepped out from the kitchen brandishing an iron skillet. Joker pulled her along with everyone else back inside the double doors. 

He yelled out to Shepard as they headed for safety, “Not one damn bullet hole, Shepard. And you owe me. You used me for bait!”

Focused on Finch, who’d hid behind a partition, he yelled back, “No idea what you’re rambling on about.Take any damage up with Hackett!”

Finch popped out, aimed and fired. Shepard ducked and came up against something solid...and warm. The crisp scent of pine enveloped him. He’d forgotten about Kaidan. 

John motioned at the opposite wall, “I’ll distract him. You go around him on the other side.” 

Kaidan’s breath was hot against his ear and John shivered, “Okay, I’ll do that. Make sure he doesn’t put a hole in my hat or my uniform.” Then he was gone. 

Finch had a gun, the customers all scrambled, Joker didn’t want bullet holes in the walls...and the Canadian was worried about his uniform? “Sure, no problem,” he muttered to himself as Kaidan moved into position. 

Calling out the perp, John told him,“Give up, Finch. You’ve got no chance of getting out of here.” 

“Really? How you figure that? I’ll just do what I did last time. Maybe I'll give you a matching bullet hole in the other shoulder.” 

“Go ahead and try it.” 

Easing out from behind the partition, Finch took aim but Shepard shot back, wincing as his bullet thunked into the booth behind the perp. Joker was so going to kill him...if Finch didn’t first. Then, to his disbelief, he saw a ketchup bottle sail through the air, hitting Finch in the shoulder and bouncing off. 

“That really all you got? Aiming at me with bottles of food?” 

Leaning out of protective cover, Shepard looked for the constable. He couldn’t see him. Shooting at Finch once more, Shepard eased from cover and moved in the direction Kaidan had last gone. He found him, spearing him with a ‘ _what the hell was that?_ ’ look.

Apparently, Kaidan understood perfectly. He whispered, “I’m sorry. I don’t carry a gun. It was the closest thing at hand.” 

Well, that was just great. If he’d known that, he’d have sent him out to the car to call for backup. 

“This was fun, detective. Have to do it again sometime.” Finch laughed. 

The perp was making a dash for the now unprotected door. Shepard had one opportunity and didn’t stop to think his idea through. He jumped and lunged, tackling Finch at the waist…right into the brand new fish tank. 

As if it was comedy hour, they slipped and slid amongst the colorful fish flopping around them while grasping for purchase - on the floor, the walls, the chairs and tables, even each other. Finch managed to slide across the floor, out the door and into the busy streets of Chicago. 

John stood there, hands on his knees, struggling for breath. A cloth napkin appeared before his face. He glanced at it, eyes following it up to Kaidan, holding it out for him. 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not a towel but you can still wipe your face, if you’d like.” 

Why the hell not. He started to reach for it when they heard, “SHEPARD!!! What did you do to my fish tank?” 

Not even waiting for Kaidan to follow, John ran for the car. A pissed off Joker was even worse than Finch. 


	6. Chapter 6

John called Jane while waiting for Kaidan to check in, patently aware he was dripping water on the expensive rugs in the lobby of the hotel. He was sure his leather jacket was ruined. What he most wanted right now was to be dry. On the table nearby were bags with styrofoam containers holding hot food, steak sandwiches this time. It smelled heavenly right now. Fraser sat next to them, tongue hanging out. 

“What the hell, little brother? You lost Finch? And Joker...holy shit he’s hopping mad. Edi’s trying to calm him down but barely having any effect. He was even threatening to use me to get to you.” 

“It wasn’t like I did it all on purpose. Finch just happened to be there and shit went sideways.” 

She laughed, “Like it always does with you. I’ll get it sorted out. Dry off and make sure you get the Canadian settled. I’ll talk to Hackett.” 

“Thanks, Janie.” 

“Always got your back, Johnny.” 

He hung up and continued to wait. 

At the lobby desk, Kaidan could hear Fraser panting and was sure he’d have to ask for a mop before leaving the lobby. Then again, with the tantalizing smell of steak drifting past his nose every few minutes, he wasn’t far behind in the drooling stage. 

After squealing tires in haste to leave the sushi restaurant and Joker’s wrath, they’d left their dinner behind. More than likely it had been full of fish water. They’d found a place which made a nice steak sandwich. 

The desk clerk, Samantha, looked up his reservation. “One room with a queen-sized bed.” She looked up at Kaidan before glancing at John behind him, “Will each of you need a keycard, then?”

It took a few seconds for her question to sink in. Kaidan stammered, “W-what? No!” At her startled look, he tried explaining, “He’s not...we’re not...I mean, he’s just providing me dinner.” 

As he continued to dig himself deeper, Sam looked away, lips trembling as she held back her laughter. Punching in a few numbers, she then handed him the keycard inside an envelope with a wireless password, his room number, and the times breakfast and dinner were served, free of charge. 

Mirth evident in her deep brown eyes, she gave him directions, “You’re in room 401. Take the elevator to the fourth floor. At the hallway, turn right and your room is at the very end. Thank you for choosing Hyatt Place Chicago. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything at all,” she winked, “please don’t hesitate to ask. We’re...very discreet.”

Kaidan nearly choked when she added the last quietly. Grabbing the keycard from her outstretched hand, he fled, not even waiting to see if John and Fraser were following. 

However, as he waited for the elevator, he realized he’d forgotten the luggage. Sam smiled at him when he went back for it and Kaidan flushed under her knowing gaze. He and John weren’t together; it simply wasn’t like that. _But you wish it was, don’t you_? 

The ride to his floor was a long one filled with silence; he refused to look at John, unsure of if he’d heard anything Samantha had said. Instead, he nervously twisted the keycard in his hand around and around.

Finally able to open the door to the room and duck inside, Kaidan found himself in a spacious area. Despite that, the bed was directly in the center of it, much too obvious to miss. His nerves flared again. Ignoring the thoughts racing through his mind, he turned to John. 

“I’m sorry! Let me grab those bags for you.” 

“Hey, it’s fine but thanks.” The detective glanced around the room.

Over John’s shoulder, Kaidan noticed a robe hanging in the open closet and pointed, “There’s a robe in the closet. You can get out of your clothes.” 

John glanced at him, eyebrows raised, lips twitching.

“I’m so sorry. That sounded better in my head.”

“It’s okay, Kaidan. You don’t have to keep apologizing.” 

“Okay, sorry.” The Mountie winced at his choice of words. 

John chuckled, “Or not. But hey, I think I’ll do that. You okay if I take a hot shower too?” 

At Kaidan’s nod, he grabbed the robe and stepped inside the bathroom. Soon, the sound of running water reached Kaidan’s ears. Images danced through his head of what John was doing but he ruthlessly pushed them away. 

“I’ll set out dinner.” Fraser was the only one listening and he was nearly underfoot waiting for his food. 

The room was equipped with a sitting area; two chairs, a small couch and a coffee table in between. A lamp sat on a table between the chairs. Kaidan turned it on - the higher setting not working - and grabbed the bags, pulling out containers and arranging them all. Fraser’s food was placed on the floor in the corner and he filled a spare container he’d requested with water for the dog. 

John had insisted on stopping for a six pack of beer and Kaidan put one next to the detective’s plate. After some debate, he grabbed one for himself. It wasn’t Canadian lager but when in Rome. 

Just as he finished up, John stepped out of the bathroom, robe tied loosely around his waist. He rubbed another towel over the buzz cut and his face. “I feel better already.” 

Kaidan looked up, mouth going dry at the image before him. It was clear John kept himself in great shape; a smattering of dark hair covered a well defined chest on display in the gap between the sides of the robe. The low light caught and reflected off beads of water which clung to his skin. Muscular legs from mid calf to bare feet showed under the hem. 

As the towel stopped its motion, Kaidan turned away, struggling to swallow and produce some saliva in the desert his mouth had become. Not to mention trying to control the blush blooming on his cheeks. Now, he was grateful the lamp wasn’t working as it was still somewhat dark in the room. Maybe John wouldn’t notice.

They both sat on the couch at the same time. It was more of the loveseat variety than a standard couch. Suddenly, the low lighting felt a lot more intimate. Kaidan grabbed his beer and swallowed half of it down. His throat was incredibly dry. 

John chuckled, the sound vibrating through Kaidan, though they were barely touching, “Thirsty?” Not waiting for an answer, he took a drink of his own, “Ahhh, that’s perfect after the night we’ve had.” 

The words echoed in Kaidan’s head, his mind conjuring a sequence of events completely different from what the detective likely meant. Damn his overactive imagination. A muted ringing sounded in the room and John jumped up, headed for the bathroom. “My phone.” 

Kaidan could hear the conversation clearly through the open doorway. 

“What? _Fucking hell_. Alright. Yeah, I’ll let Kaidan know.” There was a pause. “Thanks for the update. Hey, you get your wish now, huh? Want me to ask him, see if there’s any available Mounties for you?” John laughed. “Fine. See you in the morning then. Night.” 

He walked back into the room. “Apparently, some cops found Finch and trailed him. Asshole boarded a plane -- headed for Vancouver. They think he might have ties to some gang, which is probably why he went up there in the first place.” 

Kaidan nodded, taking a bite of his steak sandwich. Made sense. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste. The pub they’d found made excellent sandwiches, almost a rival for the cafe in Hastings. He tuned in, as he realized John was still talking.

“....Hackett wants us to go up there and work with you guys. We leave in the morning. So, it looks like I’ll be crashing here for the night. That okay?”

The bite went down wrong and Kaidan started coughing. Only one thought cycled through his mind... _where were they both going to sleep_?


	7. Chapter 7

A taxi was waiting for them at the hotel in the morning. They stopped to pick up Jane. She and John argued over whether or not Jane should bring Boo.

Kaidan had no idea what a ‘Boo’ was.

“It’s too cold for him up there.”

“He’ll be fine, John. Stop being such a...such a helicopter parent. I’m bringing him.”

“No, Jane. Just call Ash, she’ll watch him like she always does.”

“No, John.” She mimicked him. “He’s going and that’s that.”

That was when Kaidan found out ‘Boo’ was a hamster who Jane held in a plastic ball full of holes. A fluffy, pudgy little rodent. He said something to that effect and ended up with the silent treatment from both of the twins, though they continued squabbling between themselves. 

Is this what having a sibling was like? Kaidan was glad his parents only had him. These two were giving him a headache.

They arrived at the station, had a quick check in with Anderson for an update and they were off again, chasing after Finch.

Glancing at John and Jane, Kaidan asked, “Either of you ever do any camping?”

Jane’s answer didn’t bode well. “Does a hotel count?” John’s answer inspired more confidence, “Yep. Ex-military. Did some tours in Iraq. Think I can manage.”

His words sparked interest. Kaidan had also been in the military for a time. Of course, the middle east was worlds away, literally and figuratively, but it was a start. Hastings had a nice hotel in town, so maybe Jane would prefer that, though likely wouldn’t care for the suggestion. He was right.

“I’m not being left behind like a petulant child.” She leaned back, arms crossed in front of her, fuming.

John took off his jacket, stowing it into the rear of a royal blue 4-wheel drive Yukon with white trim. It was Kaidan's personal vehicle.

The detective was trading his leather jacket for an insulated, lightweight hiking jacket Kaidan insisted all of them wear. “Then stop acting like one. It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re only saying that because you have the hots for the Mountie.” She elbowed him, adding insult to injury with a wicked grin and an _I told you so_ look. She glanced at said Mountie, “I have to admit, Alenko is a prime example of what I'd been expecting.”

“Would you stop,” John hissed at her. “He can probably hear every word.”

Green eyes gazed up at him with amusement, “Good, maybe then something will happen between the two of you. About time you get laid. Thought you already had last night, the way you were blushing when we boarded the plane this morning.”

John groaned, resting his head against the back door of the truck.

As it happened, Kaidan wasn’t hearing a word of their conversation. He was engrossed in his duties, double and triple checking that everything they needed was packed. Each of them would only be carrying a light backpack with the absolutely necessary supplies. Well, _he_ had a few extras. 

A shadow fell over his clipboard and he looked up. It was Jane. Fraser got up and went to sit near the truck, as if he knew something was up. Sometimes, Kaidan thought the dog was psychic.

“Detective Shepard.” He acknowledged her but kept working.

She gazed at the pile of supplies. “Is all this really necessary?”

Taking a breath, he explained, “When negotiating the wilderness, there are many variables to consider. I’ve found it’s best to prepare for any event one might come across. As I’ve been doing this for years, I can assure you, we’ll have everything we need when and if we encounter such situations.” He searched amongst the items around him, grabbing a folder, “I’ve also taken the time to print us all some maps of the trails and--”

“Save your breath, Kaidan. Jane stopped listening at the word ‘prepared.’ She doesn’t even know what it means.” John had walked over during their exchange and now smiled down at Kaidan, who promptly forgotten what he’d been saying.

Pushing at her brother and growling in frustration when he didn't budge, she countered, “Not true. I just don’t like wasting time. Hell, at this point, I could have found the perp, captured him and been back in the states in my nice warm bed.” She turned and walked away.

John shrugged, then played with the zipper on his jacket, “Sorry, Kaidan. She simply doesn't ‘plan things out.’ She just takes off after the bad guys and surprisingly, the strategy has always worked for her."

"I can appreciate that your sister encounters a fair amount of luck. However, more than one story like hers, going off unprepared, has ended badly out here. I won't allow such a thing happen on my watch."

John nodded his understanding, then looked at what the Mountie was doing. "Do you need help with anything? I’m pretty ace when it comes to packing.”

“‘I’ve just about finished with my checklist.” John nodded and turned to leave. Kaidan added quickly, “But it will go faster with the two of us working together.”

John stopped, sat down next to Kaidan and in a mere fifteen minutes the light backpacks were loaded. They grabbed everything and went to the truck.

Kaidan watched in fascination when John called shotgun and suddenly, the twins began to argue good naturedly. Or rather, John leaned against the passenger door with his arms crossed while Jane argued. She eventually gave up and climbed into the back with Fraser, holding the plastic ball with Boo in her lap.

Turning onto the highway, Kaidan drove towards the last known location of the fugitive, Finch. It was an hour drive to the campsite, situated between Vancouver and Hastings.

Every few seconds, he'd steal glances at John unable to stop staring at him. They’d stayed up late that night at the hotel, talking about their childhoods, time in the military and the differences in their careers. With each beer, Kaidan relaxed a bit more until they’d ended up sitting very close.

He was more comfortable with John than anyone he’d ever been around before. It was like he’d known the man his whole life, able to talk to him without feeling out of place. John didn’t just humor him but was genuinely generally interested in what he said. It wasn’t until the morning he wondered if he’d been ‘nerding out’ over things he liked.

The detective was still here and Kaidan felt it wasn’t just for the case.

Again, his eyes left the rode to study John, wondering what he was thinking about. He was quiet, watching the scenery outside. At least, he seemed to be.

“We’re going to crash if you don’t keep your eyes on the road.”

A blush crawled up the back of Kaidan’s neck, caught by Jane in the act of staring at her brother.

She’d been so quiet, he’d forgotten about her. John was just that distracting. Even now, he could feel those brilliant blue eyes on him. This time, he kept his eyes on the road.

A sign appeared up ahead, the turn off for the campsite he was looking for. “Hold on tight, this road is rough at the best of times. With the recent rains we’ve had lately, it’s likely going to be a wild ride.”

“Well, Johnny boy likes wild rides. The wilder the better.”

Kaidan wasn’t quite sure what she meant, though a dozen different scenarios ran through his head. John coughed a ‘ _shut up_ ’ in response and that was the end of any conversation for the next twenty minutes until they pulled into the campground.

"Let me look around for signs someone has been here recently. The locals and most tourists don't venture out here for another month at least."

"Hey, Captain Canada, we’re detectives, remember? We check scenes for clues?" Jane reminded him.

He nodded, unruffled by her attitude, " Yes, I do remember. But, can you track someone?"

"Do what?"

John bit back a smile. It was refreshing seeing someone _not_ be intimidated by his sister. He added, "What he means is can you assess the area and terrain around here to figure out if our perp was here and then which way he went?"

Jane opened her mouth...then closed it again. Crossing her arms, she slumped down in defeat, mumbling a quiet, "No." But she sat up again quickly, waving her hand in the general area outside of the truck, "Hurry up and go do your thing."

Kaidan nodded, jumping out and donning his hat. He opened the door for Fraser and they both walked the perimeter.

Jane observed, "Apparently he can't track either if he needs the wolf's help."

Laughing, John stated, "Can't stand it when someone knows how to do something you can't, can you?"

"No." Then she chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. "Give it a rest, baby brother. I know you're enjoying this."

"Me? Nah." There was silence for all of two seconds, "Okay, hell yeah I am."

"You're such an ass."

"And that's why you love me."

The door to the truck opened and Jane smirked, "Speaking of asses…"

A warning note in his voice, John said, "Jane, quit."

Kaidan hadn’t heard the conversation up until the last word and figured he was mistaken. Looked from one Shepard to the other, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

They both answered at once, "Yes," and "No." Well, that was absolutely unclear.

"I found something interesting. Come take a look."

Jane was out of the truck before John even got his door open. She followed Kaidan to the edge of the campsite overlooking a large river down below. A nearby creek offered water to campers and trickled downward, feeding into the river. Firewood was in abundance here, though still relatively damp. A ring of rocks created a place for a campfire. Fraser trotted the perimeter, sniffing everything.

Kaidan watched her. Jane noticed everything; taking all of those details in with shrewd, bright green eyes. She walked carefully around the site, assessing all she saw. He noticed when she paused at certain moments. He'd underestimated her, thinking a city cop wouldn't know what to look for. It appeared to him she was catching all the clues he'd found. He still had an important one left.

She came back to where he waited as John walked over. Her brother was just as alert as she was but his personality wasn't as intense. Then, the man in question focused those brilliant blue eyes on him. Kaidan retracted the thought.

"So, what have you got for us?"

Jane and John took the same stance; the cop stare, arms crossed, leaning back on one leg. Kaidan blinked a couple of times. They may not look alike but it was kind of eerie how often their mannerisms were the same. All doubts fled his mind they were twins.

He squatted down, fingers hovering centimeters above the ground, pointing out a partial bootprint. "Taking into consideration what I mentioned earlier - no one would be up here for a month - I'd say this is your guy." There was more but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Scoffing, Jane stared at him, "That's it? Didn't Anderson say you were at home out here? You think one bootprint, a partial at that, belongs to our perp?"

John elbowed her, " Hey, Ms. Impatient, let him finish?"

"By all means, go ahead, Captain Canada."

Kaidan nodded and continued, "This particular print matches the one in the file. I also happen to recognise the company which makes this style and type of boot."

Incredulous, Jane said, "You know the boot manufacturer and the tread of this boot? Seriously?"

Blushing, he admitted, "I do. It's popular with new hikers, though their appeal is largely misplaced. The quality of the boot is inferior in this type of terrain. Maybe better suited to low lying terrain, like Florida for instance."

"Seems Constable Alenko knows his stuff." John grinned at his sister.

Astonished, Kaidan watched as her cheeks flushed with color, making her freckles stand out. Glancing at the other detective, he couldn't remember him having freckles. He didn't, or they were much more faint. John's eyes caught his and it was Kaidan's turn to blush.

Jane asked, "What are you, a boot nerd? You have a fetish for shoes?"

Kaidan blushed harder. "N-no. I've just spent a lot of time in the mountains and have learned a lot over the years."

Narrowing her eyes, she studied him, "Uh-huh. That what you tell yourself? Fine. We all have kinks. Take John for instance," she motioned towards her brother who didn't look particularly happy about her attention being turned on him. "He has a thing for asses. Nice, firm, round ones. Easy to gr-"

"Jane. Enough!"

Kaidan blinked. The change in the detective was incredible. Gone was the easy smile, the soft but intense blue eyes. The tone of his voice nearly had Kaidan snapping to attention, as if he was still in the military. Had John been an officer? If so, Kaidan could certainly understand why.

Looking at Jane to see her reaction, he was surprised. The change in her was just as dramatic. Gone was the prickly redhead. She looked embarrassed and apologetic.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, unsure if the two ever truly fought, he coughed and said, "Let's grab our gear and head out. This track was made early this morning. I'd like to see if we can catch him."

Not waiting for their response, he whistled for Fraser and went to grab and disperse their gear.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaidan walked ahead of the twins, searching the pathway for signs. It was likely Finch wouldn’t venture off the path, knowing nothing about the wilderness. He should be easy to find.

Fraser ran ahead, checking for scent. He stopped every so often, looking back at the three behind him, waiting for them to catch up.

Kaidan came to a stop at a rapidly flowing stream. They were going to have to cross. He scanned along the banks both ways. Fraser barked softly, trotting down to an area which looked like it was fairly shallow.

“We’ll have to ford the stream down there and pick up the fugitive’s trail on the other side. I see no signs he’s backtracked or left the path.”

“How can you tell?” Jane sounded unconvinced.

“There are no broken twigs or flattened grass. No rocks were overturned, a sign he stumbled over them.”

She searched the area around them, “Maybe he was just careful?”

Boo’s plastic ball peaked out over the top of the backpack where she’d left it open for him. He chattered at everything he saw. Kaidan decided he was kind of cute.

John snorted, “Can you actually imagine Finch doing any of that? He’s a city boy. I doubt anything’s crossing his mind other than thinking the wilderness is a way to throw one over on us.” He gazed at Kaidan, “But we’ve got the upper hand.”

Warmth moved through Kaidan at the words and their meaning, despite Jane’s laughter. “You’ve got it bad, little brother.”

“Shut up, Janie.”

They crossed the stream, Fraser swimming easily to the other side, shaking his coat of the excess water and hopping around like a pup. The water was deeper than Kaidan thought, moving fast. It was at least up to his thighs. He’d hoped they wouldn’t get so wet in the crossing. Behind him, John slipped, splashing around before finding his footing. He was soaked to the bone.

This would set them back in their pursuit.

The detective read his mind, “Don’t even think about it. We’re not stopping. I’ll dry off as we go.”

“I don’t have a complete spare set of clothes but I do have a dry shirt and socks. We’ll stop and you can change into those. I also have an emergency blanket. Take off that wet jacket and you can wrap up in it.”

John started to argue but Kaidan already had his backpack open, pulling out the items he mentioned. He turned back to John to find him still standing, “Well? Get those clothes off.”

Jane choked, recovering enough to gaze at her brother, green eyes sparkling. “You heard the man.”

Glaring back at her, John found a rock to sit on and pulled off his boots and soaking wet socks. “How are dry socks going to do me any good if--”

Kaidan thrust the socks and a couple of plastic bags at him. “That’s how.”

It was clear the Mountie was in his element, completely opposite to the man he’d met in Chicago. Authoritative, commanding. John found it rather sexy.

Kaidan stood up. “Let’s keep moving. We don’t want to squander what daylight we have and lose the trail. Plus, it’ll keep you from getting cold.”

He moved off, leaving John and Jane to follow. Fraser once more went ahead of them, silent as he moved through the trees.

Elbowing her brother as they walked side by side, Jane told him, “This is another side to the Mountie. I think it kind of suits him.” She watched John carefully, crowing with delight when she realized, “Oooo, you like it, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Jane.” He walked faster, putting distance between them. He hated it when she was right.

They walked for quite a while, stopping only to eat some protein bars and drink water from canteens. Occasionally John or Jane made trips into the bushes. Apparently, the Mountie had a large bladder or he drank less than they did. He never complained they were holding him back, though. 

Kaidan was, however, concerned about John. He seemed to be slowing down and at least a couple of times, he thought he saw the detective shivering. That wasn’t acceptable. It was also frustrating they hadn’t caught up to Finch yet. It had seemed like such a cut and dried mission.

Now, it looked like they’d be making camp and spending the night out here. Not ideal under the circumstances but it couldn’t be helped. He called Fraser back to the place he'd decided to make camp.

Several hours later, they were doing exactly that. He wasn’t sure where Finch was but he’d seen signs the man was still out here. Right now, that wasn’t even his main concern. John had been shivering more and more. They needed shelter and a fire. Immediately.

Finding a good place to build a shelter, Kaidan set to work, giving Jane instructions as well. His tone meant business and she didn’t even argue.

“Jane, I need you to gather some firewood; dry wood, though. If it’s wet, it’s no good to us. I’ll grab some boughs to make a shelter.”

“On it.”

Walking over to the detective, sitting on the ground with Boo in his lap, Kaidan squatted in front of him. “How are you doing, John?”

"I'm fi--," a fit of coughing, "fine."

"In no time, well have a fire going and you'll be warm. You're going to be okay, John."

Kaidan took the emergency blanket away from him, took his own jacket off and gave it to John, then wrapped the shiny blanket back around him. The detective's jeans were still wet though. Fraser leaned up against John, sharing his body heat. Smiling, Kaidan ran his hands over the soft head, scratching behind his ears.

Jane came back with fire wood and Kaidan showed her how to stack it and start a fire with a piece of flint.

She pushed him away. "I've got a lighter, beat that."

"But what will you do when it gets wet, or lost, or--"

"Later, Boy Scout. My brother's cold and this works now."

Kaidan was unable to argue the point. He called out suggestions, sometimes orders, as he built their shelter and Jane took care of John. He really wished it were the other way around.

Once finished, the fire was going nicely, heating the inside of the small shelter. John sat inside it on some dry boughs, wrapped tightly in the emergency blanket, like a burrito.

His wet clothes hung all around them to dry.

Kaidan tried, failing miserably, not to imagine John's nearly naked body beneath the blanket.

Jane slipped up beside him, soundless, making him jump. "Not a Boy Scout now, are you? I bet I know what you're thinking. If he wasn't so miserable he'd be all over the way you're looking at him right now."

Blushing, Kaidan went to rummage through their supplies, looking for protein bars.

John was right next to him and he leaned over and whispered, his warm breath giving Kaidan goosebumps, "She's right, you know."

Turning, Kaidan lost himself in feverish bright blue eyes. Their color was so striking, he was constantly amazed by them.

"Gah, stop making love with your eyes. Feeling like the third wheel here."

They ignored her. Kaidan licked his lips, breath catching when John's eyes watched the movement, eyes darkening. Blue eyes met his before John leaned in to kiss him.

Kaidan forgot all about food.

The frustrated grunts of Jane were just background noise.

The kiss slowed to a stop and John pulled back, gazing back with heavy lidded eyes. If they were alone, Kaidan would have dragged him to a sleeping bag.

The illusion was shattered when John shivered again. Thoughts of what he'd like to do to the detective were pushed aside as Kaidan became all business.

He handed out the protein bars, prepared some MREs, made John eat everything he could manage and drink some water. Pulling out the sleeping bags, he zipped two together. John sat huddled in his blanket, not paying attention.

One of Jane's eyebrows rose as she watched. "Who's that for?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kaidan could feel a blush crawling up the back of his neck, "John needs body warmth. Any extra heat can only help at this point."

"Oh." She didn't offer any sarcastic comments, which surprised Kaidan. "I'll keep an eye on the fire for a while, add more wood if needed."

Grateful, Kaidan nodded. Stripping out of his uniform to his boxers, he unwrapped John from his foil blanket and helped him into the sleeping bag, crawling in beside him, John's back to his front.

They fit together perfectly.

Fraser came over and settled down on the other side of John to help keep him warm. Boo rolled his plastic ball up against Fraser’s belly, as if he wanted to help as well.

The detective's skin was barely even warm. Kaidan hoped his idea would help, willing his traitorous body and mind not turn it into something else. This was survival; it wasn't life threatening but it was serious. His body didn’t agree.

John snuggled deeper against Kaidan, desperate to get warm. Closing his eyes, the Mountie inhaled the smell of the man next to him, reveled in the feel of the hard muscles in contrast to the soft, smooth skin covered with coarse short hair, the feel of the strong heartbeat against his chest.

Against his will, his eyes kept closing and he’d snap them open, wanting to be ready in case…

Well, in case of anything.

“Kaidan, it’s okay to rest. You’ve got a lot going on and I know you’re worried about John. So am I. Get some rest. I’ll keep wood on the fire and wake you if I feel sleepy myself. Deal?”

For once, she wasn’t being sarcastic or teasing and Kaidan found it refreshing. He liked this side of Jane Shepard. “Okay, it’s a deal.”

It wasn’t long before he drifted off, arm slung around John’s waist, their bodies as close as possible. _For warmth_. He wasn’t sure he’d quite convinced himself of that but kept on trying.

They were just worlds apart, literally and figuratively. 


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, Kaidan woke up to a warm body cozied up next to him. He tried to move away, his attraction all too obvious. But John just moved closer, pushing back against Kaidan who smooshed his face into the detective’s neck, trying to stifle a moan. Sleeping together had worked in one way, John’s body was warm and toasty. However, in another way, it had backfired.

Kaidan had never wanted anyone else with the intensity he wanted John right now.

Moving quickly and efficiently, he extracted himself from the sleeping bag. Cold air hit his body causing goosebumps. It was a good thing he was able to don his uniform with haste. Years in the field worked in his favor.

The embers of a night of firewood glowed against the backdrop on early morning shadows, the crackling of flames long gone. Jane dozed quietly nearby, never having woken him up to keep watch. He should be upset but she looked so peaceful, so unhurried, he didn’t have the heart to be mad at her.

With easy movements, he prepared some coffee and packed up the rest of their gear. The smell of coffee woke the twins up and before long, they were on the trail. One which had doubled back in the night. Finch was headed back to camp.

Using the radio he carried with him in case of emergency, Kaidan contacted Anderson, hoping to have constables waiting at the campsite to intercept Finch. The group of four left the campsite, heading back the way they’d come. It looked like their time together was nearing an end.

Kaidan wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

Approaching the campsite, Fraser ran ahead barking and growling.

"Fraser!" Kaidan called out but was ignored. "Typical," he grumbled.

Jane followed, running ahead of him and John.

"Jane, wait for us!" John called after her and was ignored. "Typical," he muttered.

The two looked at each other and laughed but began to run after their partners. Madness reigned in the camp and the most frustrating site was...Finch jumping in an RCMP vehicle and fleeing the area.

So much for being ready. Jane sat in the driver's site of Kaidan's Yukon, "Toss me the keys, Alenko."

Thinking back to John’s driving in Chicago and his comment 'you should experience my sister's driving,' he hesitated.

Exasperated, she said, "He's getting away, damn it. Let's go!"

Throwing her the keys, he jumped in the back with Fraser while John got in the front. "Show these Mounties what you're made of, Janie," he grinned.

They fist bumped and gravel flew from the tires as she put the truck in gear and floored it. Fishtailing out of the parking lot, Kaidan closed his eyes, sending up a prayer his truck would remain in one piece.

He did have one piece of advice, “Put your seatbelts on!”

They both ignored him.

The Yukon and the RCMP truck were nearly a match, Jane nearly staying glued to Finch’s rear bumper on the way back to town. Kaidan held on for dear life, one arm held protectively around Fraser while the other clung to the edge of the seat in front. John was having a great time apparently, yelling ‘faster, faster’ to his twin. ‘I’m trying’ she’d yell back.

His truck was built for rough terrain as well as high speed pursuit, though Kaidan had never had the chance to test it. Jane was taking care of that quite well at this time.

Up ahead, Finch took the last turn into town much too sharp, the rear of the RCMP vehicle sliding and smacking solidly into a thick tree trunk. They watched as he jumped out, shook his head to clear it, and started running. Before Jane came to a complete stop, John was out of the Yukon, running after him.

Fraser hopped over the seat and joined the chase, Jane and Kaidan yelling after them both to stop but to no avail.

“Fucking stupidhead.” A term Jane had clearly used on her brother more than once. “I’m going to kill him if Finch doesn’t beat me to it.” She tossed a frustrated look at Kaidan, “Have any idea where they’re going?”

“I do. They’re headed straight for town.”

As Kaidan moved from the back seat to the front, she put the truck in gear and hit the gas pedal. He barely had time to shut the door before she was off. Ever the stickler for rules, he pointed out her obvious indiscretion, “You still aren’t wearing a seatbelt!” He snapped his in place.

“No time, gotta drive, in a hurry.”

“If we crash--”

“Save it, Boy Scout.”

They flew into town, passing by the municipal police officer, Wrex. He knew Kaidan’s vehicle but it didn’t stop him this time. The sirens wailed behind them as he tried to pull them over. Jane ignored them.

“Irregardless of the circumstances for you driving like an absolute maniac, we must pull over. The sirens behind us dictate it.”

“Ain’t happening. You can smooth things over later. We have a fugitive on the run and my brother, who’s already been shot by the asshole, chasing after him.” She eyed him briefly before searching the area once again, “Along with your wolf.”

She had him there. “Fine.” He radioed Anderson, “We’re in pursuit of the fugitive. Can you inform Wrex? He’d be better suited to helping us than giving us a ticket.”

The sirens cut off and Wrex pulled alongside, giving Kaidan a thumb’s up. Grunt did the same from the passenger seat. Hopefully, they would be able to help in the search.

The two vehicles cruised through town, up one street and down another before Wrex’s voice crackled over the radio, “Thought I saw something on Normandy street. But if I did, you ain’t gonna believe it.”

“Where’s Normandy street?” Jane asked.

“Take the next right, about a block, then left. It heads directly into our division.”

She floored the Yukon, nearly taking each turn on two wheels.

“Four tires on the ground!” Kaidan yelled, hanging onto anything he could reach.

“Sissy.” Jane shot back.

The turned onto Normandy street, tires squealing on protest when Jane came to an abrupt halt. “Of all the…” It seemed even Johns’ sister had no words.

What they saw defied all logic. John rode a moose, in his birthday suit no less. In front of him, crawling on hands and knees was the fugitive. Fraser trotted to the side of him, snapping when Finch tried to get up on his feet.

“I have to admit, my brother has clearly outdone himself this time. Even I’m not that brave.”

“There is an ordinance against being naked in public. Don’t you care that your brother could be thrown in jail?”

Laughing, she told him, “Seriously? He just brought the fugitive in and you’re worried about his clothes? What about the moose? No law for that?”

“Uh...well, yeah...yeah there is a law against riding a moose down main street.”

Green eyes widened in surprise even as Jane spluttered, trying to breathe. When she finally caught her breath, “You have got to be kidding me!”

With utmost seriousness, he told her, “No, I’m not.”

They drove up to the station where John with the help of Fraser was herding Finch into the building. Kaidan was aghast, “He can’t go in there like that!”

“Too late, Captain Canada, he just did.”

Kaidan chased after him. Anderson would demote him, maybe kick him out of the RCMPs for this. As he entered the building, the RCMPs inside were actually applauding the detective. A few even whistled and winked at him. He’d never been jealous before but he found he was now. 

Walking up to John, he whispered, “Where are your clothes!”

The detective shrugged, “Took ‘em off. When I chased Finch, I managed to fall into a puddle of water, ended up soaking wet - again. Instead of being cold and wet, I decided I’d rather just be cold. Then, he started to get away and I saw that moose out there--”

“Bullwinkle.”

John blinked, “Okay, I saw _Bullwinkle_ and he was pretty tame so I jumped on his back and he surprised us both by following Finch willingly.”

“He’s a pet. I found him in the wilderness. His mother was dead, so I brought him to town and gave him to our veterinarian, Liara.”

“Of course you did,” Jane said from behind them. She grabbed a donut and Fraser followed her, wanting it for himself. A plastic ball rolled by and John snatched it up, “Boo! Heya buddy. Glad you’re enjoying the sights of Canada.”

“It’s a law to be naked you know,” Kaidan said while trying to shield the detective from the rest of the room.

“Extenuating circumstances.”

“You need some clothes, John.”

Leaning in close, he gazed into Kaidan’s eyes, “Why? You’re covering me quite well, I think.”

The Mountie couldn’t stop a blush traveling from his neck upwards, “I’m not exactly covering you well enough.”

The full lips kicked up in a lopsided smile, “Hmmm, maybe we should rectify that.”

He leaned forward just a bit more, kissing Kaidan full on the mouth. Cheers went up around them with a few whistles and catcalls. John thought it was beautiful. Shaking his head, Kaidan tried to look stern. That is until the detective swiped his hat and covered his privates.

“Okay, now I have some clothing. You can still put me in handcuffs, though, if you want.”

Unable to stop himself, Kaidan laughed, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

John’s blue eyes blazed brightly, his smile wide and disarming, “How about you find out, Mr. Mountie?”

Instead of handcuffs, Kaidan wrapped his arms around John, pulled him close and kissed him soundly. “You are a terrible influence with seriously unconventional methods...I think I like it.”


End file.
